It has to be this way
by Queenie Adel
Summary: Vieille fic qui date de 2014 que je reposte ici. Ikaruga est bien pensive après avoir tué une de ses victimes.


**J'ai retrouvé cette song-fic qui date de 2014 dans mes archives, et je l'aime bien alors je la reposte ici.**

 **La chanson est _It has to be This Way_ , issue du jeu Metal Gear Rising**

* * *

 _Standing here,_

 _I realize.  
You were just like me.  
Trying to make history._

Ikaruga rengaina Mugetsu Ryu après avoir tué sa cible. C'était un tyran qui opprimait son pays perdu et aride, qui effrayait la population, qui n'hésitait pas à massacrer tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Et pourtant, son cadavre était là, devant elle. Le corps qui baignait dans le sang. Sang qui commençait à se dessécher, à se durcir, à devenir collant et puant. Même le corps sans vie était encore frais. Ikaruga et ses deux compères avaient été envoyés dans ce petit pays par leur guilde pour assassiner cet homme. Non. En réalité, ils étaient là pour changer l'histoire de cette nation. Ce mégalomane, qui a dorénavant rejoint les morts, voulait montrer sa puissance au monde le plus rapidement possible et laisser une trace dans l'histoire. Les Trinity Raven, eux, l'en avaient empêché.

La bretteuse soupira tout en fermant les yeux, comment était-ce possible de vouloir autant songer à laisser son nom dans l'histoire… Elle ne songeait jamais à écrire l'histoire. Pour la jeune femme, l'histoire s'écrivait d'elle-même. Et pourtant, elle et ses compères avaient apporté leur pierre à l'édifice.

 _But who's to judge_

 _The right from wrong.  
When our guard is down _

_I think we'll both agree._

Mais elle n'était pas là pour juger qui que ce soit. Elle n'était là uniquement parce que c'était sa mission. Quand il y avait un travail à accomplir, plus rien autour d'elle n'avait d'importance.

Pendant ses combats, Ikaruga n'a jamais songé à ce qui était bon ou mauvais. Seule la victoire comptait dans ces moments. Cependant, il lui arrivait de mémoriser les convictions, les souhaits, les raisons de se battre de ses adversaires. Elle encrait ce qu'elle entendait dans sa mémoire, quand elle le pouvait, le marquait dans un petit carnet et elle relisait ce qu'elle avait inscrit à l'intérieur. Avec cela, la femme en kimono pouvait réfléchir aux croyances de ceux qu'elle avait affrontés aux siennes. Et de temps en temps, ces convictions possédaient des similitudes avec les siennes, ses propres opinions.

Ikaruga avait toujours pensé que quelque soit la voie prise dans la vie, le chemin choisi, les âmes de chacun pouvaient résonner ensemble. Elle en était persuadée, et tout ce qu'elle avait noté ne faisait pas exception, et une discussion pouvait faire de grandes choses, mais vu qu'elle venait d'une guilde noire, cela lui était impossible. Elle se voyait mal débarquer comme une fleur à Fairy Tail, ou une autre guilde officielle, juste pour discuter avec diplomatie sur ce genre de sujet.

 _That violence breeds violence...  
But in the end it has to be this way!_

Mais depuis toujours les convictions qui s'opposaient engendraient des combats.

Assise sur le fauteuil du bureau du tyran mort, Ikaruga effeuillait tranquillement un livre d'histoire, il parlait des plus grandes batailles de l'histoire d'Earthland. Ah tiens il parlait de la guerre des dragons dans ce bouquin ? Ma foi, il était vrai que cette bataille fut l'une des plus violentes depuis plusieurs millénaires.

Ikaruga inspira profondément puis expira. Pour elle, les combats causait les guerres, qu'elles soient de grande importance ou non. Vidaldus disait que ça faisait un effet boule de neige et que après ça dégénérait en bataille de boule de neiges, et en pensant à cela, Ikaruga en souriait d'amusement, Vidaldus n'était pas vraiment une lumière et sortir des bêtises était sa grande spécialité. Mais son sourire s'estompa très rapidement, le guitariste avait raison, il n'y avait rien de pire que cela. Mais la bretteuse avait toujours constaté qu'au final, les combats engagés s'achevaient de cette façon : en guerre. La chef des Trinity Raven ne le savait que trop bien.

 _I've carved my own path.  
You've followed your wrath.  
But maybe we're both the same._

Ikaruga clos les yeux et plongea dans sa bulle, se laissant bercer par le vacarme causé dehors, Mugetsu Ryu, son fidèle sabre qu'elle tenait dans ses bras comme une peluche. Elle se remémora son enfance, ses entrainement pour maîtriser ce qui faisait d'elle une des membres des Skulls les plus redoutés à avoir son sabre. La bretteuse remonta encore plus loin dans ses souvenirs, au jour ou elle avait décidé de suivre son propre chemin.

Elle était très jeune quand elle avait quitté son nid familial pour suivre sa propre voie, faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie.

Ikaruga se souvenait de ce jour comme si cela s'était passé il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle se souvenait de son annonce faite devant sa famille, de la tradition qu'elle avait si soudainement tranchée, de la colère de ses parents face à cette révélation, de la gifle reçue par son père, de la haine dans sa voix. Puis après cela, ses parents l'avaient éjectée de la maison familiale et lui avaient ordonnée de ne plus jamais revenir.

Mais la bretteuse se souvenait de cette parole qu'elle avait prononcée à ce moment là, pendant qu'elle s'éloignait de ses parents, ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à une réaction pareille qu'ils en étaient restés sans voix… car au final, ils étaient de la même famille.

 _The world has turned.  
And so many have burned.  
But nobody is to blame._

La vie fait son petit bonhomme de chemin, le monde aussi. Tout change avec le temps, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Ikaruga ouvrit les yeux et se mit à bailler, son esprit toujours en fonctionnement. Elle se mit à regarder le corps de sa cible qui commençait à pourrir, ayant eu le temps de se dessécher.

Elle repensa à ce que le commanditaire, un des rebelles, avait prononcé comme mots à propos de cet homme. D'ailleurs ce révolutionnaire blâmait le dictateur car il opprimait la population. Mais était-il vraiment à blâmer ce type ? Tout le monde était capable d'humilier quelqu'un… Mais la plupart du temps, personne ne disait un mot. Certaines personnes en souffrent… Mais c'était la psychologie de certains, et ça, on ne pouvait rien y faire, il y avait des idiots partout.

 _Yet staring across this barren wasted land.  
I feel new life will be born.  
_ _Beneath the bloodstained sand!  
Beneath the bloodstained sand!_

La jeune femme aux cheveux de couleur des fleurs de cerisiers se leva, il était temps pour elle de montrer que cette guerre civile dans ce pays désertique était enfin finie. Elle empoigna le cadavre et se dirigea vers le balcon du bureau. Depuis cet endroit, on pouvait admirer la bataille qui faisait rage entre les rebelles, accompagnés de Vidaldus et Fukuro, et les forces du dictateur. La bretteuse apparut aux yeux de tous, et, avec un large sourire montra à tous le cadavre du tyran déchu. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un grand cri de joie général. La tyrannie oppressante était tombée. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ikaruga, et des larmes voulaient l'accompagner, mais la bretteuse se retint de pleurer. Elle était heureuse pour la population de ce pays perdu et sec. Elle savait que, maintenant, cette foule allait pouvoir construire un pays stable et entamer une nouvelle vie plus libre. Après que le sable fut ensanglanté par tant de combats et de morts, il allait être à nouveau doré.

La chef des Trinity Raven savait qu'il en était ainsi…

* * *

 **Trinity Raven from Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Text © Queenie**


End file.
